cochraneas_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Are The Rules (Young Bagheera version)
"Not that troublemaking panther again!" Prince Adam said. "Yes, Prince Adam!" the principal said. "It was about Young Bagheera! He gave his teacher a Jimmy Two Shoes error! And he caused her Macbook to be destroyed!" "I agree, principal." Prince Adam said. "Tomorrow, Young Bagheera will be in detention for six hours, he will be suspended for six months, he will be receiving a dark red slip from Shang, and he will not be attending the film festival." said the principal. "Okay, principal." said Mulan. "These sound like punishments." "Please no, Dad and Mom!" Young Bagheera said. "Not the film festival! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance!" "Too bad, Young Bagheera. Rules are the rules." The teacher said. "And one more thing." the principal said. "You will pay $600 for your teacher's Macbook." Prince Adam told Young Bagheera "Let's go home right now, Young Bagheera! And you will be grounded for two weeks!" "Meeting dismissed." said the principal. Prince Adam, Mulan, and Young Bagheera went home. When they got home, Mulan said "Bagheera Jones Peter Fa, i cannot believe that you gave your teacher a Jimmy Two Shoes error and you caused her Macbook to be destroyed!" "And because of this, we have a bill to pay for your teacher's Macbook." Prince Adam said. "That does it! You are grounded for two weeks!" "And also, you will get punishment day." Mulan said. "First punishment, you will wear your tamp!" "Please no, Mom! Not the tamp! No! NO!!" Young Bagheera cried. Mulan then put the tamp on Young Bagheera. "Second punishment, you will be spanked!" Prince Adam said. Young Bagheera then got a spanking from Prince Adam. After the spanking, he said "Third punishment, we will sing the New Adventures of the Little Koala theme song!" "PLEASE NO, DAD AND MOM!!" Young Bagheera cried. "NOT THE NEW ADVENTURES OF THE LITTLE KOALA THEME SONG!! IF YOU SING IT, I WILL BEAT YOU UP!!" "I'm sorry, Young Bagheera. But we will sing it. So deal with it!" Prince Adam and Mulan then sang the New Adventures of the Little Koala theme song. Mulan: Brand new day, time to play. With Roobear and his friends! Prince Adam: Where Koalas show how to.. Mulan and Prince Adam: Fly a plane, catch a wave. There's nothing we won't try. Prince Adam: Lots to do, Look up high, Koalas in balloons. Mulan: Brand new day, time to play. With Roobear and his friends! Mulan and Prince Adam: We all like to play! After the theme song, Mulan said "Fourth punishment, Dixie, Pixie, and Viper will come and attack you!" "No, Dad and Mom! Not Dixie, Pixie, and Viper!" Young Bagheera cried. "Too bad, Young Bagheera!" Mulan said. "Dixie, Pixie, Viper, come here!" Viper and her brothers, Pixie and Dixie, then came into the living room. "What is it, Dad and Mom?" Pixie asked. "Yeah, Dad and Mom. What is it?" Dixie asked. "You, Pixie, and Dixie attack Young Bagheera now!" Prince Adam said. "Okay, Dad and Mom!" Viper said. Dixie, Pixie, and Viper then attacked Young Bagheera. After the attacking, Young Bagheera said "Ouch!! Dixie, Pixie, and Viper, you are stupid!" "Fifth punishment, i will set Tyrone off free!" Prince Adam said. So Prince Adam grabbed Shang's pet crow, Tyrone, and set him off free. "Here you go, Tyrone." he said, and he threw Tyrone off the home. Tyrone started crying and sobbing. Young Bagheera started crying and sobbing, and he said "How could you, Dad?" "Sixth and final punishment, we will close down the Mattel site!" Prince Adam said. "NO, DAD!! NOT THE MATTEL SITE!! IT WAS BETTER THAN GOANIMATE!! PLEASE DO NOT SHUT IT DOWN!!" Young Bagheera cried. "SHUT UP, ROBYN!!" Prince Adam screamed. So Prince Adam shut down the Mattel site. Prince Adam told Young Bagheera "That means no movies, no video games, no television, no playground, no funfair, no karate tournament, no going on dates with Sunni, no parties, and no more anything! Now go to your room!" "You will be going to bed without dinner and without Tyrone tonight!" Mulan said. Young Bagheera got very angry. He glared angrily at Prince Adam and Mulan and told them "You guys are as evil as Scar!!" He then went to his room in tears, where his sister, Robyn Starling, was waiting for him. Category:Rules Are The Rules Stuff Category:Grounded Stuff